Indigestion
by goldpiece
Summary: Bones meets someone online and agrees to meet him for lunch.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hidey ho there fanfictioners. I just want you to take a small gander at the original post date for this story. That's right, three years ago today. Happy writing anniversary to me. That being said, I hope you enjoy reading my first story ever posted on fanfiction. For my anniversary, I've decided to add a chapter. I hope you like it.

_A friend of mine told me to give this a try, said she met a very nice guy this way. I don't think I believe her though. I didn't like him too much._

Temperance Brennan looked at the words on the screen of her computer and smiled wryly. She knew how this guy, this 'LVBones' felt. She had met David on-line, and up until recently, everything had been going so well. She wasn't sure what happened. One day, they'd had a nice dinner, and then went back to her place, but in the morning, when Booth showed up in regards to a case, David had gone ballistic. She hadn't seen or heard from him in the two weeks since he had told her they were through.

_If you don't believe her, then why are you on here?_

_Guess you could chalk it up to curiosity._

_Well, I'm glad you were curious then. If you don't mind me asking, where does your moniker come from?_

_You could call it an obsession of mine. I'm around Bones all the time. It has me a little crazy._

Temperance looked at the sentence and frowned. The way he capitalized bones…she shook her head and responded. There was no way that was significant. It was probably a typo.

_Really? What is it that you do with these bones?_

_That's really not something I would like to discuss right now._

_Fair enough. Your friend who recommended meeting someone this way…did it work out?_

_I suppose so. She had a fight with him a couple of weeks ago, but I'm sure everything is settled between them. How about you? Have you connected with anyone via the whole on-line dating thing?_

_Yes, but it didn't work out too well._

_I'm sorry to hear that._

_Don't be. He accused me of being in love with someone I work with, that I spent more time with my work partner than him._

_Do you?_

_Do I what?_

_Do you love someone else? Because if you are, then isn't this sort of like cheating on them?_

That was a tough one. If Angela had asked her whether or not she loved Seeley Booth, she would have scoffed at the remark, insisting that they were work associates and nothing more. She didn't feel like lying to this unknown person. There would never be a need to meet them, and she could be completely honest with them.

_Yes, I think I do. It's odd to think it, not something I readily admit to._

_Tell me about this person. Was the Internet guy right? Was it someone you work with?_

_My partner. He's infuriating…so arrogant, so cocky, but caring. He's saved my life more times than I can count, and in a crisis he was the one I would turn to. I guess you could say he's my best friend, and I don't know how I could live without him._

_Have you ever told him how you feel?_

_No, and I don't think I could. It would be very uncomfortable if I told him. How would I be able to work with him if I poured my heart out and he didn't feel the same? It's safer if he doesn't know._

_That's not fair to you or him._

_Maybe, but I prefer safety. I don't like taking risks. What about you? Are you on here to find true love, or are you hopelessly in love with someone who is unavailable…your friend maybe?_

_You're pretty astute. Yes, as a matter of fact, I am in love with someone who doesn't reciprocate the feelings._

_Then I could ask you the question you posed to me…would this be cheating on them?_

_Honestly, I don't know. Since I'm not involved with her, I suppose it's not, but I can't help but feel a little dishonest._

_It's nice to know someone knows how it feels. One of my friends keeps pestering me about getting together with my partner. She says there's chemistry between us._

_LOL. I know how you feel; it's the same on my end. It's strange how parallel everything is, almost like magic._

_I don't believe in magic. All magic consists of is being skilled in the art of deception._

_So you mean to tell me that the man you're so helplessly in love with didn't strike some sort of chord…something telling you that you want to be with that person and no one else for the rest of your life?_

Brennan paused. What had she felt when she first met Seeley Booth? She'd been too distracted and angry about being involved in his investigation to pay him much mind. Once she took notice, however, that was when everything changed. She took a moment to look at the man during their first case, and felt a tightening in her chest. Of course she knew he was good-looking, but that tightening wasn't lust. It was something else.

_Indigestion._

_What?_

_The first time I felt anything for my partner, I thought it was indigestion. Looking back, I know I was wrong, but at the time, it seemed so logical. What about you? Was it magic for you?_

_Yes. From the moment I first laid eyes on her, I was lost. She was so beautiful, and arrogant. She's probably the most intelligent woman I've ever known, always has to have the last word in everything, but she is perfect. I know she has flaws, and those flaws are what I love the most about her._

_You're very understanding. Most times, people don't get past the flaws to know the real person. My partner, he's so good at reading people. He always follows his gut instincts in everything, and I don't know yet when he's been wrong. He'd laugh if he heard me admit that. I've come to rely on that gut of his far more than I'd like to admit._

_The woman I'm in love with, she can't stand it when I go off of my feelings. Doesn't think instincts are a valid tool in life. She keeps me honest though. She's one for straight facts, and I wouldn't be able to do my job without that information. She allows me to focus on my work, and I appreciate it more than she will ever know._

_If you love her that much, why haven't you ever told her?_

_I don't think she feels the same way. Besides, she's seeing someone, and it would be awkward to just blurt out something like that when there's no chance of reciprocation._

_I'll make a deal with you LVBones. If you tell her how you feel, then I'll tell him. If it doesn't work, then at least I have someone to commiserate with._

_It's a deal._

_Good. _

_Are you available for lunch?_

Brennan looked at her screen and frowned. She really felt a connection with this mystery person, but knew it was probably unwise to meet after such a short acquaintance. What would Booth say? Probably something about her being galactically stupid when it came to dealing with live people.

_Sure. Do you like Chinese? I know a really great place._

_You read my mind. Do you know Wong Foo's?_

_Now you're the mind reader. That's where I was going to suggest._

_Great. How does one thirty sound?_

_It works for me. What are you wearing, so I'll know whom to look for._

_Nothing that stands out, just a black suit, light purple shirt and a black tie. What about you?_

_Charcoal slacks, a green shirt and black jacket._

_You sound gorgeous. Can't wait. I'll see you there._

Temperance smiled at the screen, and then shut down her computer. Maybe it wouldn't be a good idea to meet, but Wong Foo's was always busy, and Sid would look out for her. She looked at her watch. It was almost one o'clock. Brennan stood, took off her lab coat and replaced it with her black leather jacket. She quickly moved to a mirror and touched up her makeup before leaving her office. It was no surprise that Angela noticed the touch-ups.

"Looks like you're going out. Are you meeting your hunky FBI agent?"

"As a matter of fact, no. I'm having lunch with an acquaintance."

"So you're going on a date and it's not Booth? Sweetie, I thought you'd finally wake up and tell the man how you feel after what David did. This is like cheating on him."

"Ange, it is not! And like I said, it's just lunch."

"Sure Bren. Give me details when you get back."

Temperance arrived at Wong Foo's at one fifteen. She took her usual spot at the bar and began to look around for a black suit and lavender shirt. As one thirty approached, Brennan's eyes were drawn to the door as it opened. Inwardly, she groaned. Booth walked through the door, and while her heart gave it's usual flip-flop at the sight of him, his presence was going to complicate things quite a bit. Booth spotted her at the bar, frowned a little, then came over and sat next to her. _I wonder why he's frowning._

"Booth, what are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too Bones. I'm supposed to meet someone for lunch." Booth didn't make eye contact as he said it. "What are you doing here? Don't you have some ice age warrior to dissect?"

"You know, I don't appreciate that tone. I have every right to be here, just like you. And just like you, I'm meeting someone here for lunch as well."

"Who? David? Since when did you start bringing him to our spot?" The statement stunned Brennan. Booth thought of Wong Foo's as their place?

"No, it's not David. We broke up two weeks ago. If you must know, it's someone I met online." Temperance watched Booth curiously. She noted the immediate change in his expression from aloof to hopeful to hurt in a matter of seconds.

"Bones, I told you before not to meet people from the Internet. They all turn out to be slime-balls."

"What are you going to do when he shows up? Interrogate him? You do that, and I'll do the same to your 'date'."

Booth stood up and placed his hands on his hips. He glared at his partner. Temperance didn't notice it however. She was too engrossed in his clothing. Black suit and tie, light purple shirt. It had to be a coincidence.

"Excuse me if I only want to make sure that you're safe. I don't want some psycho path…what?"

"Booth, who are you meeting?"

"I don't know. I only have a description of her clothes. Charcoal pants, green shirt and black jacket." Booth looked at Brennan for a long moment before his jaw dropped. At first, he'd been so upset that Temperance had shown up at the restaurant when he was here to meet his mystery woman, but now…

"Did you mean it Seeley?" Booth jumped slightly at the sound of his name. She never called him by his first name. He moved in toward her a little, the bar forcing them closer together between the stools.

"Yes." He said quietly. "Did you Temperance?"

Booth stood close enough that Temperance could feel the warmth of his breath tickle across her face. It caused a shiver to run down her spine. She tried to ignore the sensation and concentrate, but was having a hard time with him standing so close.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" Booth leaned in closer, his face mere inches from hers. He wanted to hear her say the words. His eyes wandered down to her lips as she licked them. He wanted nothing more than to feel her lips on his own. Temperance tilted her head, wanting desperately to feel his lips on her rather than the caress of his words across her skin.

"I love you Seeley Booth." The words were out before she could stop them. He knew how she felt now, and she knew he felt the same. Booth looked into Temperance's eyes, seeing the truth there. A small smile graced her lips.

"I thought I'd never hear you say that."

"And I'm surprised that I've yet to hear it from you." Booth's eyes widened for a moment before they crinkled at the corners when he smiled.

"Then I think I'll need to remedy that. I love you Bones." He pulled her closer to him and planted his lips onto hers.

The kiss was sweet, only expressing the tenderness and exhilaration that he felt towards her until she began to respond, her arms snaking up around his neck. The kiss deepened, and they only pulled apart when they realized that they were receiving applause from the surrounding tables. Murmurs of 'about time' filtered around the restaurant. Foreheads touching, Brennan grinned at her partner. This was what she wanted, and never thought she could have, the love of Seeley Booth.


	2. Chapter 2

Temperance Brennan and Angela Montenegro sat in the coffee house sipping on their drinks and looking out one of the large picture windows that faced the street outside. Angela glanced at her friend, who was currently wearing a wistful expression that was so un-Brennan like.

"Sweetie? Are you feeling alright?" Angela asked. Temperance looked at Angela as she shook herself from a reverie.

"Sorry Ange, I was just thinking about my vacation."

"You mean the trip to Hawaii with Mr. Internet? I can't believe you're at stage six with this guy and you still haven't introduced him to me." The hurt in her voice was evident. Temperance looked at her friend and gave a tentative smile.

"Ange, I promise I'll tell you everything. Now just isn't the time." Brennan stood and smoothed the creases from her clothing.

"Really, and why is that? You've been holding out on me Bren. You know everything about my love life, but when it comes to yours, you're close-lipped. It's not fair."

"Ange, look, we'll discuss this when I get back to the Jeffersonian. Right now, I have a doctor's appointment."

"Doctor's appointment? For what?"

"Bad case of indigestion." Brennan moved her hand over her stomach to emphasize the point. "I'll be back in an hour or so, and we can talk about it then, I promise."

"Fine. I'm holding you to that Bren. You won't leave today until I get some answers."

"Yes Angela, I know." Temperance smiled at her friend and left the coffee shop. Angela watched her friend go and smiled grimly. _That gives me an hour to find out what she's been hiding._ Angela set her jaw and left the shop, determined to find out what she could before Brennan got back to the Jeffersonian.

XxXxX

Angela walked into Brennan's office and looked around the room critically. _Where to begin?_ She stepped over to Temperance's desk, her eyes taking in the items laid out there. One in particular caught her attention. It was a small manila envelope with 'Bones' written out on the front. There was no return address on the envelope, just a note asking her not to open the package until she was told to do so.

Angela frowned at the note, but left the envelope alone. It was the first of many things she would ask Brennan about. Next, Angela examined the few pictures that graced the office. There was a picture of the anthropologist with the rest of the squints that Booth had taken over their Christmas quarantine. She smiled at it and traced a finger over the frame. Even though none of them had wanted to be there, they had really become a family over those two days. Next to it was a picture of Temperance and Booth. Angela took the picture one day as the two of them argued about a case. The words were harsh, but neither meant them as evidenced by the large grins plastered on their faces. The picture brought a sharp pang to Angela. It was so obvious that Brennan and Booth were crazy about each other, and yet Temperance was seeing someone seriously.

That's the odd thing, she thought. Their relationship hasn't changed. They still had their squabbles, and teased each other, but whenever Booth had a case of jealousy, it always affected their working relationship at least a little. Is that it? Is Booth the mystery man? Bren is so in trouble if she's been seeing him and hasn't told me.

"Find what you're looking for?" Angela jumped at the sound of Temperance's voice. She turned guiltily to look at her friend. Temperance had a gleam in her eye that Angela couldn't identify.

"How was your appointment? Did you find out the cause of the indigestion?" Angela hated to change the subject, but that gleam had her curiosity peaked.

"Yes, I did. If you'll excuse me for just a few minutes Ange, I need to use the computer, then we'll have our little chat, I promise."

"Fine. I'll just be in the lab watching Hodgins and Zach race beetles." Angela looked over her friend one more time, then left the office, closing the door behind her. Brennan sighed with relief and sat at her desk, turning on the computer. She quickly found the site she was looking for, and connected with Booth. It was becoming much easier to do this than risk an overheard conversation.

_Hey sweetheart, I was wondering when I'd hear from you. I miss you._

_I miss you too Seeley. Will you still be back in time for Hawaii? _

_Yeah, the case I'm working on is down to the last bits of paperwork, so I'll be able to fly home tomorrow. _

_Did you still want me to pick up Parker for you?_

_If you could. I don't like dealing with Rebecca when I'm tired. It's too draining._

_Then the vacation seems to be timed perfectly. You'll be able to get rested._

_I wish. I'll be there with you. How much rest do you think I'll get?_

_Seeley, there's something I need to tell you._

_That doesn't sound too good. You're scaring me a little sweetheart. What's up?_

_It has to do with an appointment I had today._

_Oh? Are you okay?_

_I'm fine. Well kind of. It's just…I don't know quite how to say it…_

_How about this, while you're trying to come up with the right way to say what you need to say, open the package I sent you._

Temperance looked at the manila envelope on her desk. She opened it, dumping its contents onto her desk, puzzling over the small black box that tumbled out. She picked up the box and opened it. Inside, nestled in velvet sat a gold ring with a single princess cut diamond attached to it. Temperance's breath caught.

_Seeley? What's this about?_

_Temperance, will you marry me?_

She picked up the ring and looked at it critically. Seeley Booth wanted to marry her! She grinned as she slipped the ring onto her finger.

_Are you sure you want to put up with me the rest of your life?_

_Bones, look, I know we have a lot of differences, but we've always been able to work through them. I know you don't want kids, and I certainly won't push you into anything you don't want, but this is something I want. I don't want to spend another day without you in my life. What do you say?_

_Seeley, you can put up with me until death do us part. _

_You've just made me the happiest man in all of Texas._

_How about I make you just a little happier._

_I don't think that's possible sweetheart._

_I'm pregnant._

The stream of messages remained silent. It wasn't like Booth to not respond, but the news probably was a shock to him. When her cell phone rang, Temperance jumped. She flipped it open and held it to her ear.

"So did I make you happier?"

Angela watched Temperance carefully. The computer she sat at obscured whatever had been in that manila envelope, but whatever it was made Brennan happy. Angela squinted as Brennan examined whatever the item was, and then gasped as light reflected off the gold band.

"Oh my God!" Angela screeched as Brennan slipped the ring onto her finger. Zach and Hodgins looked over at Angela in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Zach asked, a little worried.

"Bren just slipped a ring on her finger, an engagement ring!"

"You've got to be kidding. Booth is so going to explode. You know how he is," Hodgins threw in. He wasn't as gung ho as Angela in the campaign to get the two together, especially since Temperance seemed so keen on her Internet mystery man.

"Booth is not going to explode," Temperance said as she emerged from her office, a huge smile gracing her face. The ring stood out on her hand like some sort of beacon as she fiddled with it.

"Really, and why is that? You know he loves you. He won't like that you're marrying some random guy." Angela was still at a loss. How could Temperance not be with Booth? How could she possibly marry someone she didn't even want her friends to meet?

"Ange, I didn't tell you earlier, because, well I don't really know why. Booth won't be mad, because it's Booth I'm marrying."

The squint squad stared at her in disbelief.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Angela asked, hurt.

"We wanted to make sure that our relationship didn't interfere with our work. Everything has been working out, and as time went by, I didn't say anything because it had been going on so long, I knew you'd be upset," Temperance finished lamely. She looked at Angela, suddenly much more vulnerable. After staring at each other for quite some time, Angela finally closed in the distance to hug her best friend.

"Just promise me Bren, you won't do anything like that again. I want to know the instant anything life changing has occurred. Deal?"

"Deal Ange. Speaking of which, I'm pregnant." Temperance wasn't prepared for the loud squeal emitted by her friend as she was engulfed in another hug. Hodgins and Zach just looked on in shock. When Angela let her go, Temperance smiled wryly._ It looks like indigestion turned out to be a good thing._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Okay, so when I wrote this story originally, It was only supposed to be a one shot. Obviously it's turned into more than that. Here is chapter three. The story will have a different feel over the next chapters, so don't be surprised if it seems different. With that, I hope you enjoy, and I'll try to get the next chapter posted soon. And remember, I originally wrote this between seasons one and two so we all still hated Rebecca and Cam had never been introduced. We also knew nothing about Brennan's family other than her dad was still alive and Russ and she were starting to talk again. This will be crucial knowledge as everything that happens in this story goes on that level of show knowledge._

Temperance shifted uncomfortably in her chair, her back aching. She looked at her computer screen, trying to ignore the stiffness in her back.

_Hey Sweetheart, how's my girl? _Temperance grinned at the words on the screen.

_Missing you. When will you be back?_

_I'm hoping tonight. I've finished up here, but the weather's terrible._

_Well, be careful. I need you back in one piece._

_LOL. What are your plans for the day?_

_I have an interview with your ex today, not looking forward to it._

_Rebecca?_

_That's the one. Does she know about us yet?_

_Uh, no._

_Seeley! She's going to find out eventually._

_Probably today, right? I've got to go; my taxi's just arrived._

_Don't think you can get away with that._

_**LVBones has signed off.**_

"Oh, he is so dead when he gets back." Temperance muttered. Angela popped her head into her best friend's office and smiled.

"Sweetie, are you ready to go? We don't want to be late for your interview." Temperance sighed and pulled herself up, her extended belly making it difficult.

"I don't really want to do this Angela."

"You can't back out now. Your publicist would kill you."

"I know," she griped, then patted down her clothes, "I just don't want to face Rebecca without Seeley here."

"Sweetie, it's just an interview, not the Spanish Inquisition, although, nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition."

"I don't know what that means."

XxXxX

Seeley arrived at the airport in Fargo just as a blizzard hit the area. He paced back and forth at the departure gate, praying that his plane wouldn't be grounded. He watched the display over the check –in counter switch from the flight information to cancelled. He cursed under his breath and flopped down into a seat. _This is not how I intended to spend my time_. When his cell phone rang, he looked at the display and groaned.

"Hello Rebecca."

XxXxX

Angela and Temperance arrived at the television studio about half an hour later, and were escorted to a greenroom to meet with Rebecca before the interview was taped. The blonde reporter entered the room, talking on her cell phone.

"What do you mean you can't take him tonight? He's been looking forward to the zoo for weeks now." Rebecca turned and saw Temperance, her eyes drifting to the forensic anthropologist's stomach and widening. "A blizzard. You expect me to buy that? You know what, this is exactly why I broke up with you in the first place." She shut the phone forcefully, and then gave a tolerant smile to the anthropologist.

"Dr. Brennan, always a pleasure. I see you've been…busy."

"Rebecca. Was that Seeley on the phone?"

"Yes. Blizzard my ass. He just doesn't want to see his son." Temperance and Angela exchanged looks.

"Would it help if I pick him up after this is over? Seeley is out of state at the moment, so I can watch Parker until he gets in."

"Oh, um, sure. I mean if it's not, you know, an imposition." The reporter looked flustered.

"Of course not. I love spending time with Parker." Temperance smiled in triumph. She had completely turned the tables on Rebecca. "Now, about this interview…"

"Right. Your new book is coming out soon, so we'll be discussing that, as well as the movie being made from Bred in the Bone."

"Any personal information to be involved?" Angela asked Rebecca curiously.

"Only if Dr. Brennan is comfortable with it."

"No, I have no problem with personal questions. I just don't know if you'll like the responses."

"Well then, let's get you miked and we'll start up." Rebecca smiled at Temperance, tolerant of her presence and led her, along with Angela to the studio they were to film in.

"Welcome to another edition of Entertainment today. I'm here with Dr. Temperance Brennan, renowned forensic anthropologist and best selling author. Thank you for taking the time to talk with me today Dr. Brennan." Rebecca's overall demeanor changed when on camera, much to Angela's amusement.

"Of course."

"Dr. Brennan, you must be thrilled at the success of your books. With your busy schedule how did you find the time to write?"

"Well, whenever I had a lull between identifications, or when I was on the road with my partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth, I would take that time to work on my novel."

"You and your partner are…close?" Rebecca asked, trying to keep her tone light.

"Absolutely. If fact you could say we're almost family." From off-camera, Angela suppressed a rather large guffaw. The effort earned a slight smile form Temperance, whose attention remained focused on Rebecca.

"And how does he feel about your current state? He must feel it's an imposition to his work."

"Not at all. In fact, it's the other way around. He was kind enough to allow me to join him with field work, and I'm unable to go directly on-site these days, having to examine remains in the lab instead of on-site, so now he just has the remains and samples send directly to my lab for examination."

"How…considerate of him. Now speaking of Agent Booth, rumor has it that you've based the character of Andy Lister off of him. Is that true?"

"All of my characters are purely fictional. Otherwise you could find parallels between Andy Lister's ex and those of Agent Booth's." Temperance shifted as her back seized up. She really wanted to enjoy Rebecca's reaction to the statement, but the pain in her lower back was preventing that. The reporter scowled for a moment before returning her expression to one of polite interest.

"Well, that's an interesting thought Dr. Brennan. How much of your personal life is reflected in that of Kathy Reichs?"

"Just my career choice."

"You must be thrilled to have so much hype surrounding the film adaptation of your novel Bred in the Bone. It's touted to be one of the most anticipated movies of the year."

"I must admit that I am surprised at how much success the book has had."

"And your new novel, when is it due for release?"

"Next month." Temperance squirmed again. The back pain was becoming a bit more intense. From the shadows, Angela watched her friend in concern. Something was wrong, and Temperance hadn't said a word.

"And on a personal note, I see that congratulations are in order. When are you due?"

"In about a week. My fiancé will be taking time off to help me once the baby is born." A soft smile graced Temperance's lips as her hand went to her belly.

"Oh really, and who is that?"

"Special Agent Seeley Booth."

XxXxX

From his seat at a bar in the airport, Seeley watched the live entertainment show with a grin. Temperance was holding her own against his ex, and Rebecca couldn't stand it. She had no ammunition with which to argue that would be allowable on the air. He picked up his beer and took a drink. Outside the storm raged, preventing all air traffic from taking off, but inside, at least he got to see his Bones. In all her defensive glory, something wasn't quite right. She seemed uncomfortable, but not from dealing with Rebecca. No, it was something else. He watched as she wriggled in discomfort one more time. His mind quickly went over scenarios, and landed on only one conclusion; she had gone into labor.

"Damn it, not now. Wait it out 'til I get back, please." He murmured to himself, a silent plea to his fiancee. The man at the bar next to him was watching the screen intently.

"Her fiance is a lucky son of a gun, I'll tell you what. Someone as pretty and smart as her…I hope he knows what he's got."

"He knows, trust me." Seeley answered the man, his eyes never leaving the screen.

XxXxX

"Sweetie, are you feeling okay?" Angela asked after they picked up Parker. Temperance gave a tight nod, then a moment later, she shook her head.

"My back hurts, Ange. It won't go away, and just gets more painful."

"Bren, how long have you felt this way?"

"Since this morning. I just thought I had slept wrong."

"Slept wrong? Oh Sweetie, I think it's time."

"Time for what?" Temperance looked at her friend, a grimace gracing her visage against the pain.

"Labor, Sweetie. You're in labor."


	4. Chapter 4

"Ange, that's ridiculous. I haven't had a contraction."

"Ever hear of back labor, Sweetie?" Angela caught Brennan's eye and could see the wheels turning in her head. After a moment, Temperance's eyes widened. Her reply was cut off from a small voice in the back.

"Dr. Bones, what's back labor?" Parker's face was screwed up in concentration. Brennan looked back at him through the rearview mirror.

"Parker, do you remember when your daddy told you I have a baby in my tummy?"

"Uh-huh. He said I was gonna have a brother or sister. I don't want one though. Can I have a puppy instead?"

"Um, that's not exactly up to me. Maybe you should ask your daddy when he gets back from North Dakota. Well, um, back labor is a way for the baby to let me know it's time to be born."

"But how does the baby know?"

"It just does, like how you know when you're hungry or tired."

"Or how I know when I've got to pee?"

"Yes Parker, like that."

"Dr. Bones. I have to pee."

From the driver's seat, Angela started to laugh. She pulled off the road and into the parking lot of a fast food restaurant. Brennan climbed from the car, and then helped the little boy from his car seat. He took her hand and walked into the restaurant with her, Angela not far behind. Angela stopped when her phone rang, surprised to see Booth's name on her caller id.

"Hey Handsome, how's the anxious father to be?"

"Nervous as hell. Is she alright?"

"She's fine Booth, oh and Parker wants a puppy."

"He's with you?"

"Yeah, we picked him up after the interview with Rebecca."

"I tried calling Bones, but I keep getting her voicemail."

"Oh, she probably forgot to turn her phone back on. What's up?"

"Ange, is she in labor? I saw her on the television, and she looked really uncomfortable."

"I think so. She doesn't believe me, but we are talking about Brenn here. Are you really caught in a blizzard?"

"Yeah, but it's clearing up a little bit. The visibility isn't so bad. God, Ange, I wasn't there when Parker was born, and I don't want to miss this." Angela could hear the panic in his voice. _The poor guy. He's a wreck_.

"Well, if you can get out of there soon, then you should be okay. It seems early yet." _Okay, so maybe she's farther along than I think, but I don't want to scare the man_.

"Alright…well tell her I called and to turn on her phone, okay?"

"Of course, Handsome."

"Thanks Ange."

"You're welcome Booth, and we'll see you when you get in, okay?"

"Okay." Angela hung up the phone as Temperance and Parker re-emerged from the restaurant. The anthropologist was running her hand over her back and wincing.

"Ange, I think you're right. Maybe we should call the hospital."

"Of course Sweetie, and you might want to turn on you phone. Booth tried to call." Angela watched, fascinated as tears welled up in her friend's eyes.

"Oh God, I'm such a terrible person! He's stuck over there, and here I am, leaving my phone off."

"Brenn, that's the hormones talking. Look, let's just get you home, then we'll pack and call the hospital, okay?" The forensic anthropologist nodded tearfully as she returned to the car. Parker seemed to sense that Brennan was distressed and was on the verge of tears himself. Angela watched the little boy carefully.

"Hey Parks," she said as she continued the drive, "when we get back to your daddy's house do you want to play Lego Star Wars with me?" Parker looked torn between excitement and worry. Temperance offered him a smile to show she was okay, and the little boy smiled.

"Yeah! I get to be Obi-Wan!"

"You got it kiddo." Angela said, and then turned to her friend. "How are you doing? Are the pains close?"

"No, only about every half hour or so. It's just uncomfortable."

"Well, since you're not going to be firing that little son of a gun out soon, I think we can relax a little."

"I don't know what that means."

"Don't worry about it. Booth said the blizzard seems to be easing off, so hopefully he'll be able to get out of Fargo soon."

"He's too good for me Ange! What am I going to do? I can't have the baby without him!" She started to cry again. Angela let out a huge sigh.

"You know, I will be so glad once that baby is born and you go back to being your normal self. Your mood swings are cute, really, but I've had about as much as I can take."

XxXxX

Booth stood at the ticket counter facing a very flustered attendant. The young woman looked on the verge of tears from dealing with the mass of angry people with no one else to vent their frustrations onto. He offered the young woman a smile, hoping it helped her mood as well as his. Something seemed familiar about her, almost as if he knew her from somewhere. She looked up at Booth and he startled at the clear blue of her eyes, the same color as his Bones'. _Please God, let me get out of here soon._

"Any word on when the planes can go?"

"Not yet. The weather's still too bad."

"I would really appreciate any information on when the flights are going to be allowed to leave. My fiancee is in labor, and being that this is her first, I really don't want to miss it. I don't suppose you could let me know when any east bound flight is leaving the airport?" Seeley offered her a charm smile and his business card. The young woman looked over the card, noting that he worked for the FBI. She smiled back at him.

"I'm sure something could be arranged, you know, what with you being on an important case and all." She gave him a small wink. After a moment, he caught her meaning and the charm smile turned genuine.

"Anything would help. I really appreciate this."

"No, Agent Booth, thank you. You're the first person who hasn't yelled at me today."

"Well miss, you get me out of here and back to DC in time and I'll name the child after you. What is your name, by the way?"

"It's Joy, Joy Keenan."

_A/N: Okay, I couldn't resist, but I figure since Maynard (my muse) likes cliffhangers, and poor Booth is stuck away from Tempe, it wouldn't hurt to give him a little extra help. Props go to Wolfy for the conversation between Temperance and Parker. Couldn't have written it without you, Sunshine!_


	5. Chapter 5

"Ah, Temperance, so the big day has arrived?" Dr. Jacobs said in an overly cheery voice. Temperance looked at the woman with a scowl. The pains in her back were becoming more intense.

"Yes, the pains began this morning, and I didn't realize what it was until about an hour or so ago."

"Well, let's check out how far you've dilated, shall we?"

Out in the waiting room, Angela paced while on the phone. Parker sat contentedly playing his Nintendo DS, as the artist threw looks toward Temperance's examination room.

"Yes Russ, she's gone into labor. Are you going to be able to get up here? Booth is stuck in Fargo, and I don't want her to be alone. No, of course I'm going to be here, but I also have a five year-old to watch. I don't think Bren would want him in the room when it happens. Alright, just get here is soon as you can, okay?" Angela sighed when she hung up. It would take Russ at least eight hours to get to DC, and Angela only hoped that Temperance didn't have the baby before anyone showed up. The artist threw one more look in the direction of the examination room, and sat down next to Parker to watch him play his game.

"What do you mean I haven't dilated? I've been having contractions for hours."

"It happens Temperance. It could be false labor, which, unfortunately can be painful."

"False labor? If this is false, I don't think I want to know what real labor feels like," Temperance grumped.

"When your contractions get closer together, about five minutes apart, then come back and we'll check your progress. Until then, I'm afraid there's nothing to be done." The doctor offered her a smile before leaving the room. Temperance let out a frustrated sigh and began to dress for her trip back home.

XxXxX

Agent Booth sat in the airport bar, nursing a beer. He shook his head in amusement. What were the chances that the airline employee would have the same name as Temperance's birth name? Out of the corner of his eye, Booth became aware of someone sitting down next to him. He turned and smiled at Joy.

"Any word on the flights yet?"

"Well, the weather's clearing some more, but all of the jets that are already here can't leave until they've been de-iced, and that can sometimes take a couple of days."

"That was news I didn't want to hear." Booth took a swig of his beer.

"Once flights begin to land again, I can try to get you on one of them. Any jet that wasn't stuck here won't need a treatment, so they'll be able to leave."

"Thank you so much. It means a lot to me."

"No problem Agent Booth." The young woman smiled at him. Booth noticed the way her mouth bowed in the simple gesture, just like Temperance's.

"Just out of curiosity…were you named after anyone?" The young airline employee looked surprised at the question.

"As a matter of fact, yes. How did you know?" she looked at Booth, who just offered a non-committal shrug. "My dad had a brother who died in 1978 along with his wife and two kids. My mom always liked Uncle Max's wife, and they had a two year-old at the time, so when I was born later that year, she named me after the daughter."

Booth reached into his pocket and withdrew his wallet. He pulled out a picture and handed it to Joy. She looked at the picture, then back at Booth, curious.

"Who's this? She looks familiar."

"That's my fiancée, Temperance Brennan."

"The author? Wow. I've never met anyone famous before. Is she nice? I mean, I suppose she'd have to be nice if you're engaged to her right?"

"She's wonderful." His phone rang. He checked the id before answering the call, a smile forming on his lips.

"Hey Sweetheart, how are you doing?" Booth looked at Joy and mouthed 'Temperance'. Joy nodded and smiled at him, then turned her attention back to the picture in her hands.

"In pain, how about you?"

"Just fine. I'm sitting here having a nice conversation with Joy Keenan."

"Ha, ha, very funny Seeley. Any word on the weather yet?"

"It's lessening, but it'll still be awhile before anything can come or go. I have an employee who's trying to smuggle me out of here." He offered a wink to Joy. She suppressed a laugh and handed the picture back to him. She indicated her watch and waved goodbye as she walked away.

"Well, you should have time. I went to the hospital, and the doctor said I haven't started to dilate, so it'll be awhile yet."

"Just hold out until I get there. I'll be on the first east-bound flight out of here."

"I can't guarantee anything, but I'll do my best," she joked.

"That's all I can ask."

XxXxX

Temperance paced around the apartment, watching as Angela played video games with Parker. Her back hurt almost constantly, and she was starting to feel the contractions in her abdomen, though they were still only about twenty minutes apart. She couldn't get comfortable, and only wanted Seeley there to massage her back. Maybe that way, some of the tension would go away and she wouldn't hurt so much.

She looked at the clock and sighed. It had been twelve hours now, and still she was not any closer to actually having the child. She placed her hands on her back and stretched, wincing as her muscles tightened up. Angela turned and looked at her friend.

"You okay, Sweetie?"

"Well, I'm in pain." Temperance forced a smile and kept pacing.

"You should try to get some rest."

"I can't. It hurts too much."

"Sweetie, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah, there might be…" Temperance waddled into the kitchen and began shuffling through drawers until she found what she was looking for. She held the item up triumphantly as she returned to the living room.

"A rolling pin? What, did you want me to bake something?"

"No. Just use it on my back. I've heard it can help."

"Alright, just let me finish this level and I'll roll your back," Angela said, amusement dripping from her voice. Temperance sighed as her friend turned back to the game system. It was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

"Agent Booth, wake up." Joy shook the agent's shoulder. Booth slowly woke up, and winced at the pain in his neck. He looked up sleepily at the attendant.

"What time is it?"

"Six in the morning. Look, I have a flight leaving for New York via Minneapolis in twenty minutes, do you want to be on it?" Booth sat up straighter in his seat, his tiredness rapidly slipping away.

"Of course."

"Great. I was hoping you'd say that, because I've already got you a ticket." She handed the ticket to Booth with a smile. He took it, a grin sliding across his face.

"Joy, thank you, really. Here's my card. I expect to hear from you."

"Expect to hear from me? Wouldn't your fiancée be upset?" She teased.

"In this case, I don't think so. Actually, much as I would love to explain now, I can't, but I have some information about the Keenan's you might be interested in."

"Stop joking agent Booth."

"I'm not joking, I've been working on a case involving them. Now, what gate do I need to go to?" Joy looked at Seeley uncertainly. She could see the sincerity in his expression and gave him a nod.

"Gate twelve. Better hurry though, only about fifteen minutes left." She offered him another smile, that smile that was so much like Temperance's. He returned the gesture before racing off to the terminal. Joy watched him leave and shook her head. She doubted that he had any information, but it never hurt to hope, right?

XxXxX

Temperance grimaced. She was tired, and she was in pain. Her contractions had been going on twenty-four hours, and they still had not reached the five-minute mark. Her doorbell rang, and her heart jumped to her throat. Was Booth here and he didn't call as a surprise? She moved to the door, opened it, and was met by a smiling Russ Brennan.

"Russ, what are you doing here?"

"A little birdie told me it was time. How you feeling sis?"

"Are you trying to get hurt or are you legitimately concerned?" She moved away from the door and hugged Russ as he came into the house.

"Of course I'm concerned. I wouldn't have asked otherwise."

"I hope I never have to go through this again. Ever."

"Oh, it can't be that bad."

"Sweetie, imagine passing something the size of a watermelon through something the size of a lemon." Angela emerged from a guest room, her hair sticking out in several directions at once.

"Ouch. You have a point Angela." Russ smiled when she gave him a hug. "Tempe, do you need anything? Is there anything I can do?"

"At the moment? No. Booth seriously had better realize I'm not going through this again." Temperance frowned and rubbed her belly as it seized up again.

"I'm sure you'll change your mind once you hold that baby for the first time. How far along are they now?" Angela smiled at her friend.

"About eight minutes."

"Well, it's getting closer to hospital time, right? That's a good thing, right?"

"Ange, if you felt this way, you wouldn't be saying that." Temperance flopped down on the couch and leaned her head back. All she wanted was a couple hours of sleep. She could live with that. The only problem was that her back hurt so badly, she couldn't get comfortable, and with pains every eight minutes, she didn't have enough time to relax to get to sleep.

"You'll be fine, Sweetie. Just get through the next few hours, then it'll be all over and you'll have a beautiful child in your arms that will love you unconditionally."

"Did you find out the sex yet?" Russ asked as he sat next to his sister. She smiled at him tiredly and shook her head.

"Booth wanted it to be a surprise, so we didn't ask the doctor."

"What about names? What are you planning to name it?"

"Well, if it's a boy, Kyle Maxwell. If it's a girl, Joy Christine."

"Those are great names I must say," Russ grinned. A sound from the other end of the house caught Angela's attention.

"Well, it sounds like Booth's other progeny is up, so I'll go fix him some breakfast."

"Thanks Ange."

"Hey, no problem Sweetie. You just try to relax, and I'll take care of everything."

XxXxX

Booth stepped off the plane in Minneapolis and moved to the ticket counter. Even though his ticket was to New York, if he could get to DC from here that would be much better. The line at the counter was long, but he still had two hours before the flight to New York took off.

After a half hour, he finally reached the ticket counter. The woman behind the counter was older, with her hair in a bun and little hairs creating a halo around her head. He looked quickly behind the counter and spotted one of Temperance's books. He grinned. It was the one dedicated to him. That should help him win over the tired looking woman.

"How can I help you sir?" She looked at him with an indifferent expression.

"I'm trying to get to Washington DC, and I need to know if you have any seats available either here or on another airline."

"Sir, I only have the capacity to check this airline." The woman began to search through the flights listed in her computer. Seeley tapped his fingers lightly on the counter until the woman looked at him sharply.

"Look, I'm just trying to get back to DC because my fiancée is in labor. I would really like to be there because it's our first together."

"Sir…"

"Please, it's Seeley, Seeley Booth." He smiled when the woman looked up at him sharply.

"Why does that name sound familiar to me?"

"My fiancée dedicated a book to me." The woman's eyes widened and she broke into a grin.

"Temperance Brennan? She's my favorite author!"

"Really? Wow, that's amazing. It's such a coincidence, running into one of her fans here."

"Well, I can see why she'd choose you, you stud. Let me see what I can do for you." She tapped through the flight list and her face split into an even larger grin. "Looks like I have one seat left on our nine o'clock flight."

"Ma'am, you are wonderful. I'll take it." He pulled out the ticket to New York and his credit card, then handed both over to her.

"Mr. Booth, don't you worry about the cost, I'll just convert this here ticket to New York for you." She smiled at him flirtatiously and finished up the process. She handed the new ticket to him and winked. "You get back to Miss Brennan, and congratulations you stud."

XxXxX

Temperance was pacing again. Her contractions had finally reached the five-minute mark. Angela was preparing a bag for her while Russ played with Parker. When her phone rang, Brennan smiled at the name on the caller id.

"Hey you, how's Fargo?"

"I don't know. Currently I'm in Minneapolis."

"What are you doing there?"

"Getting back to you. I miss you. How are you doing?"

"I hope you realize I am never, ever going to go through this again."

"We'll see. My flight arrives in DC at noon."

"I'll send Russ to get you."

"Why?"

"Because we're about to leave for the hospital."

"Oh God, Bones, you aren't having the baby now are you?" Panic laced his voice.

"At this particular moment in time? No, but soon." She paused as she felt a warmth wash over her legs. She looked down to see a puddle of liquid.

"How soon?"

"Seeley, my water just broke."


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: There's a little Bill Engvall humor in this chapter for those of you who have seen his comedy. Just a note. Enjoy._

"We'll get you set up in a room, then take some stats, see how far you've dilated," Dr. Jacobs smiled as Angela wheeled Temperance down a hallway. Tempe gripped the arms of the wheelchair as another contraction hit. She began to pant as the pain intensified. "How far apart are they?"

"Five minutes." Angela answered. The doctor nodded her head, and opened a door for the pair.

"And where is Seeley? I'd think he'd be here."

"He's stuck in transit right now. His plane should be landing about noon." Temperance answered as her breathing calmed.

"Well, then he should have plenty of time to get here," the doctor smiled at Temperance. "Being that this is your first, things shouldn't progress too quickly."

"Too quickly? I've already been in labor for over twenty-four hours!"

"Some women have gone as long as seventy-two. You're well within the norm Temperance. I'll leave you to change, then we'll check you over, okay?" Dr. Jacobs left Angela and Temperance alone.

"Sweetie, are you planning on an epidural?"

"Angela, women have been having children without the benefit of drugs for tens of thousands of years. I'm sure I can handle this without the aid of drugs."

"If you say so, Bren."

XxXxX

"Uncle Russ, why is Dr. Bones in the hospital?" Parker looked at Russ Brennan as they played with cars in the waiting room.

"Because she has to get the baby out of her tummy."

"Well how did it get there in the first place?"

"Um, why don't we let your dad answer that question, Parker."

"But why? I asked my friend Jimmy if he knew where babies came from, and he said the hospital. If they come from the hospital, how did it get into Dr. Bones's tummy?"

"You aren't going to let this go, are you?" Russ looked at the curious little boy, whose big, brown eyes looked so much like Booth's.

"What does that mean, Uncle Russ?"

"You've been around Tempe a little too much I think," Russ laughed. He looked fondly at the little boy, and then sighed. _How can I handle this in a way that won't have Booth killing me?_ "Well see, when um two adults hug in a certain way, it creates a baby in the lady's tummy." Parker looked at Russ as he mulled over the words.

"So if I give Dr. Bones a hug it could give her a baby?" Parker looked at Russ with big eyes. Russ gave a nervous laugh and ran a hand through his hair. _This is a lot harder than I thought._ Russ looked around and saw a spare piece of paper. He smiled as he grabbed it and pulled a pen from his pocket.

"Okay, let's see if this helps. Here's a flower…" Parker watched with interest as Russ began to draw. _Just don't let Booth shoot me for this,_ Russ thought as he began the explanation.

XxXxX

Booth sat in his seat on the airliner. Finally, his separation from Temperance was almost over, and he only hoped that there would be nothing else to slow his progress. He glanced quickly at the man next to him that was playing a handheld video game. The stewardess stepped up to the man and smiled.

"Sir, I need you to put the game away. All electronics must be off before we can take off."

"But if I turn off the game, I'll have to go back to level one!" The grown man began to pout. Booth rolled his eyes and looked straight ahead. _Please God, don't let anything else delay me._

"Sir, do you know where the on/off switch is on that thing?" The stewardess crossed her arms and looked at the passenger with a stern expression. The man went from goofy and pouting to annoyed in a split second.

"Ma'am, I didn't board this plane with the intention of becoming a jerk, but apparently you've managed to push my button."

"Sir, why don't you just calm down," Booth said to the man. The man turned to the FBI agent and frowned.

"You know what, this is none of your business sir, so why don't you just keep your nose out of it."

"It's my business if you cause a disturbance and have to be arrested for violent behavior. I'm trying to get back to DC to be there when my fiancée gives birth, and if you can't keep yourself under control, have to be arrested, and delay my trip any further, I'm going to be a little cranky. So, if I were you, I would apologize to the stewardess and put that game system away so we can get out of here. Do I make myself clear?" Booth looked at the man with an intensity that was almost scary. The FBI agent moved in such a way as to reveal his badge to the man. The man nodded sheepishly, then put the game system away. The stewardess offered a smile to Booth, and then continued on to finish her pre-flight checks.

Booth settled back into his seat again, but was off-put by the blatant stare he was receiving from the man.

"What?"

"So, is this your first?"

"With her, yes." Booth glanced briefly at the man, and then returned his stare forward.

"So you already have a kid? Got two myself. My daughter's sixteen and my son's twelve. Your son ask you where babies come from yet? My daughter did that when we told her she was gonna have a little brother or sister."

"Parker only asked for a puppy."

"Well believe you me, he'll ask eventually, then it's awkward city. I mean, how do you explain to a child in a way that doesn't tell them too much but explains it. Tough, tough, tough."

"I'll bet."

"And don't even get me started on if the baby is a different sex. That opens a whole other can of worms. They just don't get why they 'look different'. It's a toughie to deal with." The man laughed. Seeley sighed.

"Look, it's not that I don't want to talk, but I've had a long couple of days, and would really like to get some sleep."

"Understandable, totally understandable. Well, I'll leave you be. Get some sleep, you won't be able to do that for quite some time."

XxXxX

"Never again Angela, never again!" Temperance yelled as her best friend held her hand. The contractions were very close together now, and a nurse was checking her progress.

"Oh, Sweetie, it'll be over soon," Angela soothed, though her hand felt like it was going to break. She glanced at the clock. _Thank you God, it's almost noon._ "Booth will be here soon, and that baby will come, and it will all be over."

"Not over soon enough!"

"Hey, I told you to get an epidural, you're the one that said no."

"No reason to get one. AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"

"No reason, huh?"

"Well Dr. Brennan, only one centimeter to go and you can start pushing." The nurse said. Brennan's breath evened out again as the contraction subsided.

"How long will that take?" Tempe asked, taking deep breaths.

"For a first child the average is an hour and a half, but it can go as long as three hours."

"Three? Dear God, how do they deal?" Angela queried. Brennan shot her friend a dirty look and grimaced as another contraction hit.

XxXxX

Booth grabbed his carry-on bag and rushed off of the airliner. He made his way through the terminal at a near run, dodging around the rest of the exiting and entering passengers. He glanced at his watch, twelve fifteen. He sent up a silent prayer that he wasn't going to be too late for the baby's birth.

Rushing from the large terminal doors, Seeley looked around quickly and spotted his SUV. Russ was at the wheel and Parker was in the back seat. He ran up to the vehicle, flung his bag into the back, then climbed into the passenger seat.

"Hasn't happened yet, has it?" Booth looked at his future brother-in-law.

"Nope, at least not before I left to come get you."

"Daddy, did you put your stinger in Dr. Bones to make the baby in her tummy?" Parker asked from the back seat. Booth's head shot up and he looked back at Parker.

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Because that's what Uncle Russ said makes a baby." Seeley turned an appalled gaze to Russ.

"What the hell have you been telling him?"


	8. Chapter 8

"I swear to God Booth, all I told him was that bees pollinating a flower makes other flowers. That's it!" Russ was panicked. He wasn't so much worried he would die, but didn't think the agent would hesitate to cause him bodily harm.

"What did you say, that Temperance was the flower, and I was the bee? Is that why he equated…"

"Actually, Booth, I think you're making that jump. He is five after all."

"Daddy, did I say something wrong?"

"No Bub, you didn't. I just wasn't expecting that question that's all, okay Sport?"

"Okay Daddy." Parker seemed satisfied with the answer and looked out the window. Seeley scrubbed a hand over his face and turned back to Russ. Russ looked a little sheepish.

"I tried to get him off the subject, honestly, but the kid's as persistent as Tempe."

"No, I know. Sorry, it's just been a long couple of days, that's all."

"Couldn't be any worse than Tempe's. I'll be glad when she finally has the kid."

"Hey, Russ, do you remember your dad having a brother?"

"Yeah, we didn't spend much time with him. Lived out of state, South Dakota I think. Why?"

"Because the airline employee that got me out of Fargo was named Joy Keenan. Said she was named after a cousin that died in 1978. I'm thinking she's your cousin." Russ's knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel tighter. Whether Russ realized it or not, he and Temperance were alike when it came to certain subjects. Neither enjoyed speaking about their family, and would do whatever they could to avoid the subject. Booth decided to drop it for the moment. "So, Bones has been a handful, huh?"

"She's said nothing for hours except how she's never going to have another child," Russ said, laughing.

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that. She also said that she wouldn't have kids at all and we can see how she stuck to that."

XxXxX

"AAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Brennan yelled as she tensed through another contraction. Angela's hand had gone numb about half an hour before as her friend gripped it tightly.

"Not long now, Sweetie, not much longer," Angela soothed. She looked to the nurse that was checking Temperance's stats.

"Ten Centimeters! It's time to push. I'll get the doctor in here." The nurse ducked out quickly as Brennan panted through another contraction. The door to the room flew open as Booth rushed in. Temperance burst into tears when she saw him.

"You're here!" She reached her arms out to him and pulled him into a hug.

"You didn't think I'd miss this did you?" He kissed her on the lips and brushed hair off her sweaty forehead.

"Why don't I just go," Angela said as she moved to the door. Temperance looked at her friend through the tears.

"Don't you dare Angela, you're staying here." Dr. Jacobs came in the room with the nurse and smiled.

"Well, Seeley, so nice to see you. Didn't think you'd make it." She offered a wink to the agent, and turned her attention onto Temperance. "Okay, whenever you feel a contraction you're going to push. The nurse will help you identify when to start." The doctor and nurse got situated, and Booth took hold of her hand. Angela paced a little in the room, watching, and somewhat glad it was not her hand that was being gripped.

"Alright Temperance, you'll want to start pushing now." The nurse watched the equipment monitoring both Temperance and the fetal heart rate. Brennan began to push, gripping onto Booth's hand. She panted from exertion, and stopped breathing as she concentrated on pushing. She panted a little as the contraction subsided.

"That's good, Sweetheart, you're doing good," Booth murmured to her. She looked at him, his warm brown eyes showing his love and concern. Another contraction hit and she began to push again.

"Aaagghh." She groaned again, gripping tightly to his hand. The FBI agent looked over to the nurse.

"Why is she in so much pain?" he asked. The nurse smiled at him.

"Well, it's called labor for a reason, and since she didn't want an epidural, she feels all of the contractions." Booth looked at Tempe.

"Why didn't you want it?" Temperance glared at him and pushed again, panting heavily. When the contraction subsided, she answered him.

"This is a biological process that women have been going through for…Aagghh…tens of thousands of years. Anthropologically speaking it's a rite of passage for…Aagghh…women. They aren't always considered to be full participants in a community without bearing a children."

"You didn't get an epidural because of your anthropological beliefs? Bones…" He was amazed at how much strength she had available to her as she pulled him close to her into a headlock.

"Don't you 'Bones' me, Seeley Booth!" She snarled at him and gripped harder as another contraction hit and she pushed. Seeley gasped for air when her arms tightened around his neck.

"Bones, sweetheart let go of my head."

"You're too close!" She yelled and finally released him. He looked at Angela, his eyes wide. She stifled a laugh and tried desperately to look sympathetic.

"I did try Seeley, I swear."

XxXxX

Russ paced in the waiting room as he watched the clock. Parker was curled up in a chair taking a nap. They had gotten back to the hospital an hour before, and he still hadn't heard anything about his sister. He sighed and sat down, only to spring back up and begin pacing again. Russ knew that if there was something wrong, he would have heard by now, but not hearing any news also worried him.

"Come on Tempe. You can do this," he sighed to himself and looked at the clock one more time.

XxXxX

"The head's beginning to crown. One more push and the baby will be out. One more, that's all you need," the doctor said.

"I can't, I can't." She sobbed, weakly. Seeley had his arms wrapped around her, holding her up a little. He kissed her temple.

"Just one more Sweetheart. You can do it," He soothed. She looked at him, tears streaming down her face. She shook her head tiredly and began to push again. She held onto his arms, crying. Moments later, the doctor helped ease the baby into the world.

"It's a girl! Congratulations," Dr. Jacobs said. She handed the baby to the nurse, who suctioned mucous from the baby's mouth. A moment later, the room was filled with the sound of a baby crying.

"We have a girl! We have our little Joy!" Booth said before kissing Temperance on the lips. In the corner, tears streamed down Angela's face before she slipped from the room to tell Russ and Parker.

"Seeley, would you like to cut the cord?" Dr. Jacobs asked. He looked at her a bit in awe.

"I can do that?"

"Of course." The FBI agent looked at Temperance for a moment. She was sweaty, her face was red, and her hair disheveled, but to him, at that moment, she couldn't have looked more beautiful. Dr. Jacobs walked him through the process, and Brennan watched him. His look of awe was so endearing to her. He looked up at her and smiled as the umbilical cord was snipped.

The nurse walked over with Joy and handed the baby to Temperance. She began to cry again as she took her daughter into her arms and began to count her fingers and toes. Seeley came back over and sat next to her, his eyes shining.

"Oh, Seeley, she's perfect."


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: Happy anniversary to me. I don't know if it's pathetic that I've been writing Bones fan fiction for three years or not, but there you have it. If you look, you'll see that this story was first published three years ago today. Amazing right? There aren't many people out there that have been posting as consistently as I have for the past three years, and here I still am, plugging away. Anyway, I will most likely continue this story at some point. I'm leaving it open for inspiration. I hope you enjoy this and please let me know what you think._

There are certain things about childbearing that no one ever tells you before hand. And those things that no one warns you about are important to know, like how sore you are after the delivery is over with, or how even in the hospital you'll get absolutely no sleep whatsoever. It didn't matter if there was someone in the room with you to help take care of the new bundle of joy or not. When someone else was in the room, you couldn't sleep anyway because they're here to see you and the baby, and it would be rude to fall asleep. All of these thoughts ran through Brennan's head as she sobbed at two in the morning.

Booth wasn't able to stay in the hospital with her despite her private room because he still had Parker to take care of, and Joy was hungry about every two hours, so she had to be fed, and that meant no sleep. The newborn was currently wailing, and despite the fact that she'd just eaten, Brennan had no idea why she was upset. Her diaper was fine, and she seemed otherwise healthy, but still she screamed.

After a few minutes, a nurse poked her head in the room to check on the new mother. She took in Temperance's weary appearance and tear-streaked face and smiled sympathetically.

"Anything I can help with hon'?"

"I can't get her to stop crying. I don't know what's wrong, but she just keeps crying. I've tried everything I can think of to get her to stop."

"Well, why don't we take her to the nursery for a little while and see if that helps. After all, if you're tired or anxious they can feel it and it upsets them. Why don't you try to get some sleep and we'll go ahead and bring her back in a couple of hours, okay?" Temperance nodded tearfully and watched as the nurse took the crying baby into her arms. Joy stopped crying almost immediately, which only upset the anthropologist even more. Obviously she wasn't cut out for this whole motherhood thing if she couldn't even get her own child to stop crying.

She lay back on her bed and closed her eyes, sniffling away the last of the tears. The nurse was probably right. She wouldn't be any good if she couldn't get to sleep. Everything was just so tiring. She'd been exhausted after labor, but it'd still been over an hour before she was out of the labor/delivery/recovery room and into her private space. Booth had stayed with her until visiting hours ended at nine in the evening, when he had to take Parker home, but in all that time, she'd still been unable to sleep between the pediatrician coming in to check the baby and perform a few tests to make sure everything was okay to her own obstetrician checking on her to make sure that she was resting properly.

Add to that the fact that she'd also showered, had a lactation consultant in to show her the proper way to breast feed and her other guests like Angela and Russ… She wiped away her tears and huffed quietly as she closed her eyes. She had to get some sleep soon or she was going to crack completely. She yawned and laid back, taking deep, even breaths to calm herself until at last she drifted off.

Temperance awoke abruptly about two hours later to the sound of crying in her room. She sat up, startled by the sound and realized that the nurses had brought her daughter back into the room. Her own tears were back in full force as she picked up the tiny infant, checked her diaper and tucked her into her side to feed again.

XxXxX

"Hey Bones, how are you doing," Booth asked when he showed up for the day. He had a bouquet of flowers for her, and a huge smile of greeting. The smile faded when he noticed the tear tracks on her weary face. "What's the matter baby?"

"I can't sleep and she hasn't stopped crying! I don't know what to do." He was immediately at her side, taking the small bundle from her and bouncing the baby on his shoulder.

"Are you sure she's not hungry?" Brennan gave him a dirty look and crossed her arms as she huffed a little more.

"I've been feeding her. She shouldn't be hungry at all."

"But doesn't it you know, take a while for the milk to come in? I think Rebecca said it took a couple of days." The baby still whimpered, but her desperate cries had ceased.

"So I can't provide enough to feed my own child?"

"Well, why don't we just give her a little formula and see if that helps, okay?" Booth dug through the cabinet underneath the bassinet top to find a small bottle of formula. Brennan just watched, exhausted and upset that he seemed to have the magic touch with the baby and she didn't. Booth glanced at her and smiled, understanding how she had to feel. "Hey, remember, I've been through this before, okay?"

"I don't understand why I can't do this."

"You just had her yesterday and you haven't exactly been around babies. It's understandable you're a little frustrated. You'll get the hang of everything, okay?" Brennan rubbed at her eyes and yawned as she watched Joy suck hungrily at the tiny bottle of formula. "Try to get some sleep Temperance. You'll do nobody any good if you're tired."

"I've tried to sleep, but there are too many interruptions."

"Well I'm here now, okay? If anyone comes in, I'll handle the questions." He adjusted the baby in his arms and leaned over to kiss Temperance. "We're in this together, okay? Just rest now." She nodded and closed her eyes. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing to get some sleep.

XxXxX

"I'm a little worried about her. She doesn't seem to be handling this very well," Booth whispered to the nurse in the room. He glanced over at Brennan as she stirred. She'd managed to sleep for about three hours, as had Joy, which apparently was a first according to the nurse he was speaking with.

"I'm just tired Booth, I'll be fine," Temperance yawned as she rubbed her eyes. It wasn't an ideal amount of sleep, but she certainly did feel a lot better.

"Well hon' if you keep feeling this way, you let us know and we can have you speak with a therapist. Post-partum depression is very common and not something to be ashamed of. We can give you some medication to help with the problem."

"I'm not depressed, I'm just tired."

"Okay, that's fine. Just let us know if you feel like you need the help, okay?" Brennan nodded and looked over at Booth as the nurse left. He glanced back and smiled at her.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just… men seem to be more attractive when they hold children. I mean I know it's a biological imperative to breed and thus a male that shows he's good with his progeny is a desirable trait…" Booth began to laugh and shook his head.

"You know, you could have just said you find me sexy, Bones." She smiled at him and shook her head.

"Fine. I find you incredibly sexy right now." He leaned in and kissed her.

"I know you don't feel all that pretty right now, but I think motherhood suits you. You're beautiful, and don't worry, you'll get the hang of everything. It just takes a little time, that's all." That was one thing that they would have plenty of together. Time.


End file.
